Ike
Ike is one of the main protagonists of Nintendo's Fire Emblem series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Fire Emblem Battle Royale *Ike vs. Cloud Strife (Complete) *Ike vs Guts (Complete) *Ike vs Meta Knight *Roy vs Ike *Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Royale (Complete) *Ike vs. Ragna *Fang vs. Ike *Ike VS Yoshimitsu History Born as the son of the leader of The Greil Mercenaries, Ike was destined for greatness from the get-go, traveling about and leading the Mercenaries after his Father's death. He vowed to Avenge him (Of course) and kill the Black Knight. Death Battle Info Background * Height: ?? (Appears average) * Weight: ?? (Appears average) * Age: 17 in Path of Radiance, 20 in Radiant Dawn * Alias: The Radiant Hero, The Hero of Blue Flames * Affiliation: Greil Mercenaries, Crimea * Class: Vanguard * Ike will be treated as if all of his stats are maxed out Ragnell * A divine sword blessed by the Goddess Ashera * Adds a +5 bonus to Ike's defense * Negates non-Wrath critical hits * Can send out shockwaves to strike from a distance Eruption * An attack which has Ike plunge his sword into the earth, causing a geyser of blue flames to erupt * The attack can be charged, and deals more damage the longer its charged * At full charge, Ike will also take a 10% recoil damage Tempest * A variant of Eruption, instead of flames, a gust of wind is produced * Unlike Eruption, only Ragnell will deal damage. The wind simply pushes opponents away. * The longer the move is charged, the stronger the gust of wind Furious Eruption * A much stronger variant of Eruption * The flame geyser reaches much higher * At full charge, Ike takes 15% of recoil damage Quick Draw * Ike lunges straight forward and strikes his enemy * The attack can be charged and deals more damage the longer its charged Close Combat * A variant of Quick Draw, except that attack continues even after Ike has hit an opponent, allowing for multiple opponents to be hit * Close Combat also negats weak projectiles Unyielding Blade * A stronger variant of Quick Draw, Ike gains super armor when using the attack * The super armor wears off when he hits an enemy or the move ends * Doesn't have a lot of range Aether (Smash version) * Ike throws his sword into the air and brings it down on the opponent * No activation rate, Ike ca do this whenever he wants * Does not have the Sol and Luna Skills in it * Foes can get trapped when Ike throws his sword, allowing for multiple hits Aether Dive * Similar to Aether, Ike throws his sword into the air, except instead of vertically, he throws it diagonally * Deals a bit more damage than Aether Aether Wave * A faster but weaker variant of Aether that produces a shockwave when Ike lands on the ground Counter * Ike takes a defensive pose * If Ike is attacked, he returns 1.2x the damage he would've taken Paralyzing Counter * Works similar to Counter, execpt of returning damage, it paralyzes the opponent, allowing Ike to get in a free hit Smash Counter * A slower but more powerful version of Counter Great Aether * Ragnell becomes cloaked in blue flames. Ike then, similarly to Aether, launches his enemies into the air and begins to kick and slash them. Ike will then finish it off by bringing his sword down, creating a large explosion * Ike must hit an enemy in the initial strike for Great Aether to work * The required initial strike range is a bit farther than it looks Ettard * A personal sword of Ike * Can not be used for long-range attacks Alondite * A divine blade blessed by the Goddess Ashera * The twin sister sword to the Ragnell blade. No literally, its exactly the same as Ragnell stat wise. Everything that applies to Ragnell applies to Alondite with the exception of the blade's color. Urvan * Originally wielded by Ike's father Greil * It is the most powerful Axe in Tellius * Grants a +3 bonus to Resistance Skills Aether * Ike throws his sword into the air and brings it down on his opponent. Then, Ike lunges forward and strikes them similar to Quick Draw. * Activation rate: Skill stat/2 * Hits twice. ** The first hit uses the Sol Skill, which replenishs Ike's health by half the amount of damage dealt ** The second hit uses the Luna Skill, which halves the enemy's Defense and Resistance Patience * When ever Ike is attacked, Hit-Rate and Avoid increase by 10 Sol * Activation rate: Skill stat * Relenishes Ike's health by half the amount of damage dealt Luna * Halves the enemy's Defense and Resistance Axebreaker * If the enemy is using an Axe, Ike's Hit-Rate and Avoid increase by 50 Heavy Blade * Increases Ike's Defense by 3 but lowers his Speed by 1 Veteran Intuition * Ike's Critical Evade increase by 15 Strenghth-Taker * Every time Ike kills an enemy, Ike's Strength gains a +2 bonus * Up to a +10 bonus can be achieved Weaknesses * Like most Lords in the Fire Emblem universe, Ike is a bit naive * Fighting style is reckless and somewhat predictable * Has poor Resistance and Luck stats * Offensive Skills such as Aether, Sol, and Luna can't be activated at will * Great Aether does not work if the initial hit doesn't connect with the enemy * Counter doesn't work if Ike is grabbed * Strength-Taker is useless in a 1v1. Feats * Carries Ragnell, a two-handed sword, with just one hand * Led the Greil Mercenaries and later the Crimean Liberation Army in a war against the country of Daein to reclaim the country of Crimea ** Ike is a great tactician winning every battle they were in with zero casualties, even though Ike and his army were always outnumbered * Killed Mad King Ashnard of Daien * Sucessfuly rescued Lucia from being publicly executed * During the war between the Laguz Alliance and Begion, Ike fought on the side of the Laguz and, just like the first war he was in, led his armies to victory with zero casualties, despite being outnumbered * When Ashera awoke from her 1000 year slumber, she turned everyone in Tellius to stone, except Ike and his allies. Ike then went on to lead his armies into the Tower of Guidance, and, once again, had zero casualties * Ike fought and defeated the Black Knight twice, with the second duel resulting in the Black Knight's death * Ike slayed the Goddess Ashera, in an ironic twist, using Ragnell, one of the two weapons she blessed. * At maxed out stats, Ike is able to move too quickly for the enemy to land a hit, Ike's defense is too much for the enemy to dent, Ike's strentgh is powerful enough to kill in one strike and Ike's Skill allows him to consistantly activate his Skills. Trivia * Although Ike considers himself to be a Crimean, he has neither blood nor birth ties to the country, as both his parents were from Daein and he was born in Gallia. Poll Who Should Ike Fight If He's In Death Battle Cloud (Final Fantasy) Siegfried (Soul Calibur) Nightmare (Soul Calibur) Guts (Berserk) Ragna The Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Gallery Classic render ike.png 460px-Ike SSB4.png Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Mercenaries Category:JRPG Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Warrior Category:Military Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Protagonist